I don't bite, hard
by CrazyLove101
Summary: Taehyung was suddenly forced to move in with someone he never met, apparently his dad's 'deceased friend's son'. Taehyung finds out that there is more to the boy, and this place, than meets the eye. VKOOK TAEKOOK ENGLSIH BANGTAN BANGTANSONYONDAN BTS
**A-annoyonghasayo! T-this is Eunhee h-here!**

 **(oh gosh I'm so scared, this is my first fanfic .)**

 **N-nob-body kill me p-please...*cough* not like anyone is reading this anyway... *cough***

 **Well...I guess that's all I have to say...I guess, read and review?...Oh gosh, someone halp me figure out what to say in these...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bangtan. ;~; Sadly.**

 **~~...~~...~~...~~...~~**

* * *

 **Taehyung Pv.**

I look up at the mansion that stood before me, gawking. It was the biggest house I had ever seen, and I was quite surprised that something like this would be in the middle of nowhere. White stone pillars stood out at the front of the house, large green vines of ivy travel up the pillars. The light blue mansion look perfect, how did I even end up here?

 _ ***flashback***_

 _"Taehyung, your mother and I have decided to send to you live with a passed friend of mine's son."_

 _My father says, my mother clinging to his arm. I raised an eyebrow, confused with the slight speckle of fear in her eyes._

 _"Alright...when do I leave?"_

 _I ask, cautiously._

 _"Right now. Go pack, suitcase is already in your room."_

 _My eyes widened, but I decided not to say anything, since my father was giving me the 'Dont-say-a-word' look. I silently stand up, my mom giving me a weak reassuring smile as I walk up the stairs to pack._

 ** _*flashback ends*_**

Oh yeah, that's how. So I end up in front of a a big house, in God knows where, to live with a boy I don't even know! _Wae did I get dragged into this mess,_ I think, sighing, before walking up the stone stairs to the front door. I stop at the door, reaching my hand out to knock, but the door opens before my hand even touches the wood. I jerked back slightly, startled, putting my hand to my side. A girl that seems a little younger than me appears at the doorway, looking up at me.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Taehyung," She says in a monotone voice, brushing a stray piece of her black hair out of her face. I nod silently, and she backs up to let me inside. I quickly step inside, and she shuts the door behind me. "Follow me," the girls says, turning around and walking up a staircase and down a hallway. I quickly catch up to her, studying her from behind. The tips of her black hair is blonde, and she wears a black and white maid outfit. _Huh, she must be one of the maids,_ I think, before focusing on staying with her as she goes through the maze if hallways to a door. She opens the door, stepping inside. I quietly follow her, setting my suitcase down. Before I even realize it, she takes the suitcase out of my hands and is heading for the door. "You won't need these anymore. Today's outfit is on the bed, bathroom is to your right. Take a shower and come down for dinner in 45 minutes. The master will be waiting." I was a little shocked, trying to process everything at once. She touches the doornob, turning over her shoulder to say, "The dining room is on the first floor. When your ready, take a right to the end of the hallway, down the stairs, then take a left and you'll see double doors." Without another word, she shuts the door, the sound echoing through the emptiness of the room.

"Well then," I mutter under my breath, turning towards the bed. Laid out on the light green bed sheet was a brown/red suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. On top of the clothes was a small black box. I pick it up and open it slowly. Inside were a few different pairs of earrings, and 2 eyeliners-black pencil and black liquid eyeliner. I ignore the eyeliner, and pull a simple black circle earring, before heading into the bathroom, suit in tow.

...~~...

I step out of the bathroom, steam seeping out of the doorway as I walk over to the mirror by the doorway, adjusting my tie. After putting the earring in my left ear, I shake my head slightly, before fixing my dark brown hair so that it's flat over my forehead. I quietly open the door, walking into the hallway. Pulling the door shut behind me, I make my way down the hall, following the directions the girl gave me. I stop in front of the double doors, taking a deep breath. _Alright,_ I think to myself, pushing the doors open. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

 ** _...~~...~~...~~...~~...~~...~~..._**

 **Sorry for the chapter being so short. This is my first time after all. ;~; Please don't kill me...**

 **I'll hopefully be making the second chapter soon, but please read and post a review, even if its just a 'Hallo' or something. ^-^''**

 **OOO Write in the reviews what hair color you want Tae's hair to be. *evil face***

 **Well, until next time, Annyong!**


End file.
